


Break Me Free

by daddykimlip



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison Break AU, They meet, doctor jinsoul, in prison, other ships and other girls added if and when I continue this, prisoner lip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykimlip/pseuds/daddykimlip
Summary: Jungeun purposely gets herself put into prison to break out her best friend, Jiwoo, who has been framed for the murder of an important politician. Having meticulously planned the escape months in advance still hasn't prepared her for the obstacles she will face once inside, which includes a visit to the prison's clinic, where she meets the prison doctor that makes her rethink everything.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter for the originally a oneshot on the prison break au I mentioned on my twitter. I have no self-control so I will probably try to write this whole thing out. Don't expect a good schedule for updates tho lol. Also, so this is my first actual fic posted so bare with me if it's messy lmaooo.

She wasn’t supposed to end up on the examination table in the prison’s medical clinic. Truly, the original plan was for her and Sooyoung to pretend to argue in order to cause a brawl amongst the inmates so Haseul could sneak a screwdriver out of the workshop undetected. Getting a misdirected punch from an angry inmate right in the face was definitely not part of that plan. Luckily, Hyunjin dragged her out of there before she had a chance to react and possibly get seriously written up, or worse- put in the SHU. 

If it weren’t for the blood uncontrollably running down her face from the now open gash on her eyebrow, she would have gone back to her cell and regrouped with the others. Unfortunately, the guards stopped her at the nearby checkpoint and ordered her to the clinic without debate, immediately cuffing her and escorting her directly there.

So, now she sat in possibly the cleanest room she had seen in the entire prison, which obviously wasn’t saying much to begin with.

The room was extremely bright. There was a barred, but good-sized window on the wall next to her that allowed the afternoon sun rays to flood onto the sterile tan floors and the left half of Jungeun’s body. Basking in the warm sunlight was oddly calming; ironically freeing even as she sat there with her hands tightly cuffed, as was prison protocol.

“Kim...Kim Jungeun, right?” The smooth voice of a woman spoke hesitantly from the doorway of the room.

Swinging her head around, Jungeun was met face to face with possibly the most ethereal woman she had seen in her entire life. Bright and enthralling brown eyes caught her gaze and took the breath right out of her lungs. The brunette began to feel dizzy, and not just from the loss of blood from her still wide open wound. 

Jungeun could only nod in response to the taller woman, who made her way in the room and to the computer on a nearby desk.

Jungeun eyed the woman as she began messing with the computer, frowning at the screen as she typed on its keyboard. 

She wore a white lab coat over blue scrubs, silky blonde hair cascaded down her back in simple waves. Her jawline was sharp and ran down her face in a perfectly sculpted line. There were slight bags under the woman’s eyes as if she had been up, working extensively during the night and didn’t sleep. Yet, she excluded some kind of illuminating glow from her being that felt so lively and welcoming that it was almost threatening to Jungeun. She wasn’t supposed to trust anyone is this shithole but something about this woman already made her want to drop all her guards and just… breathe. 

Jungeun took a deep breath, trying to recollect herself after just feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. Damnit, Jungeun. She was here to get her fucking face patched up, not to gawk at the pretty doctor. Besides, she probably didn’t look very appealing to the woman anyways as she sat disheveled and bloodied in her clinic. It was certainly one way to make a first impression, though not exactly the one Jungeun would have practically chosen for herself.

A frustrated groan is what pulled the inmate out of her thoughts. The woman closed the laptop on the desk and glanced up at Jungeun, “These computers are so...ugh!” she complained, throwing up her hands and shaking her head as if Jungeun understood her frustration with the prison’s technology, “Screw it, whatever.”

Sighing, the doctor rolled her chair over to where Jungeun sat on the examination table, and now was much closer than the brunette was prepared for because, damn, was the doctor way more enchanting up close. Why did it have to be in prison that life decided to bless her with meeting such a spectacle of a woman? Or maybe it was to mock her for the choices she made?

“First things first, Officer Lee!” the doctor suddenly shouted over her shoulder, interrupting Jungeun’s inner turmoil once again. The requested officer appeared instantly through the door and in front of the pair.

“What is it, Doctor?” the officer glared accusingly at Jungeun.

“Take her handcuffs off. She’s in a clinic- she should feel comfortable here.”

“But, Doctor-”

“This is my clinic. I make the rules.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the guard reached into his pocket for keys and swiftly removed Jungeun’s handcuffs but not before warning her that if she did anything she would be thrown into the SHU, no questions asked. The inmate nodded robotically in agreeance to the threat.

After the guard shut the door behind him, the blonde clapped her hands together, “Now! Let’s take a look at you!” the doctor pulled disposable gloves out of a box nearby, beginning to pull them on before finally noticing the confused look on Jungeun’s face. 

This doctor, who just demanded an officer remove her handcuffs and then close the door, leaving them alone in a confined space without so much as a flinch, was bemused by Jungeun’s slightly perplexed expression? How was she so casual and comfortable even alone with a “criminal” in her clinic? A criminal, that if it wasn’t Jungeun, could be a serial killer or someone actually dangerous.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Dr. Jung Jinsol. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Kim,” she extended her not yet gloved hand to Jungeun who hesitantly took it. Of course, the pretty doctor’s hand was the softest skin Jungeun had ever come into contact with. She was really in trouble here.

Wait, she thinks that’s why Jungeun was confused? Because she didn’t introduce herself? This woman must have some sort of superpowers and can take on any criminal she encounters for her to be this dense and careless regarding their current situation.

A sudden sharp pain shot down Jungeun’s body causing her to clench her teeth with a hiss.

“Sorry about that,” The doctor apologized, gently dabbing at the inmate’s brow with a disinfectant wipe, “I need to get this cleaned up before I do anything further so just hang in there, okay?”

If it weren’t for another sting of pain against her brow Jungeun would have commented on the way the doctor spoke to her like she was attempting to soothe a scared child. Not that the brunette was complaining about the calming atmosphere her voice created as she apologized again for the stinging while cleaning the wound. Compared to the shrill and intensive voices of the officers and prisoners she heard daily it was a relief to hear such a calm and soft voice. Right now, it was the only sound in the room Jungeun could hear besides the gentle hum from the A/C unit under the window, and she was perfectly content with that.

After a few minutes later the doctor leaned back, squinting in observation at Jungeun’s forehead area.

“Right eyebrow is split completely open. Going to need stitches,” she spoke to herself more so than to Jungeun.

“Let’s get it over with,” Jungeun sighed in a somewhat frustrated fashion, though if she were being honest, more time with this doctor wasn’t really an issue to her, nor was being out and away from the rest of the prison world.

“Okie dokie! Lie back and I’ll get the tools I need and start patching you up!”

Jungeun blinked quizzically at the excitement coming from the doctor’s voice but leaned back and opted to wait patiently without questioning it.

A few moments later the beautiful face Jungeun was trying not to stare too closely at was back in close proximity, leaning over her and nodding at herself before taking one of her utensils and lifting them to the inmate’s brow and begin the stitching.

Jungeun did her best not to flinch during the beginning process of her stitches. Instead, paying close attention to the way the doctor seemed to move in effortless motions. That, and the way she would scrunch up her brows and slightly stick out her tongue while focusing. Her touch was gentle against Jungeun’s skin, yet meticulous and calculated with every movement, not once making a faulty move during the first few minutes of the procedure.

“So,” the doctor’s sudden voice caused Jungeun to jump and then wince from pulling against the stitches, “Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you,” the woman apologized, allowing Jungeun to reposition before resuming.

“So… you don’t look like someone that should be here in prison,” That caused Jungeun to raise her eyebrow, not the injured one. 

“Oh?” Jungeun implored, curious as to where the doctor was headed.

“Completely clean record; not even a speeding ticket! Then, a bank robbery!” 

“You looked at my record?”

“Well, uh, yeah, when they told me who you were I did a lookup of your medical history and profile so…” the blonde trailed off but continued her stitching, awaiting some sort of answer from the inmate.

“Ah, I see.” That was really all Jungeun could say simply because, 1. she hadn’t expected this conversation, especially with the prison’s doctor who she had just met; 2. she really didn’t have an answer, at least, not one that wouldn’t make her seem more suspicious than she probably already was. And 3. she really did have a clean record, she couldn’t defend that.

She opted to stay quiet instead of expanding her answer, leaving them in silence as the procedure kept going.

Jungeun sensed the doctor’s slight change in demeanor during the period of silence, her steady outwardly glow seemed to dim slightly. And suddenly for some reason she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Maybe the doctor was dissatisfied with the way she basically ignored her conversation. She should talk to her, maybe strike up another conversation topic to lighten the mood. What the... She never wanted to talk to anyone here, not by choice at least, but once again something about this woman compelled her to speak up. 

“So, Dr. Jung-”

“Please, just Jinsol is fine.”

“So,” Jungeun cleared her throat, “Jinsol… you don’t look like someone that would be working at a prison full of deadly criminals…”

Jinsol lifted her hands away from Jungeun’s face as she let out a laugh. Jungeun could feel her own body release tension at the sight of the woman’s smile once more crossing her face.

“It wasn’t my first choice in occupation if I’m being honest, but it keeps me busy.” She met Jungeun’s gaze, eyes gleaming as dazzling as her blonde hair, “Plus, I get to meet interesting people like you.”

“You think I’m interesting?”

The doctor shrugged, “Considering you haven’t said anything weird, attempted to hit me or tried to break down the window and escape… Yeah, pretty unique compared to my regulars.”

Jungeun couldn’t help but chuckle, having definitely run into some of her mentioned “regulars” out in the prison yards. 

“I guess that would make me interesting then.”

The blonde nodded, resuming the stitches. Jungeun assumed she must have been close to finishing them by now.

“Well, that and you’re definitely not hard to look at compared to most of the-” the doctor cut herself off as if realizing she had actually said that out loud. Jungeun tried to catch her gaze but the doctor refused to meet her eyes, trying to hide the slip up by pretending to be hyper-focused on the stitches, though the red tint on her cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. 

Did Jinsol just call her attractive? Was this flirting? Why did the inmate suddenly want to return the gesture? Is that against the rules? Wait, yeah, flirting with staff is definitely against the rules. Right? Shit. She thought she researched everything well enough beforehand. 

Jungeun cleared her throat once more, “You’re not too bad yourself,” it came out has more of a strained mumble, but she was certain the doctor could hear every word. She scanned the blonde’s features for a reaction, also to distract herself from the reddening of her own cheeks.

A small smile crept up on the doctor’s lips, though she still didn’t look Jungeun in the eye. The inmate was definitely not imagining it either. She wasn’t going crazy in prison already was she? No, absolutely not. 

“Thank you,” Jinsol replied bashfully, dropping one utensil and grabbing another before finishing the last part of the stitches. 

Jungeun didn’t notice herself being sat back up mainly because she couldn’t keep her eyes off the doctor, who had just now begun wrapping a bandage around her head to cover the now completed stitches. Jinsol was just so intriguing and not just because she wasn’t in prison drab, or had on a floral perfume that engulfed Jungeun’s senses as if she hadn’t smelled the sweet scent of flowers in years. Nor her strangely bubbly personality despite working in such a dark and often dangerous environment. Right now, she felt like a light in this place where there was often no lights. A beacon of hope when there was none. 

Fuck, she was getting poetic. Why the fuck was she getting poetic over this woman? Jiwoo would totally tease her for- Jiwoo, that’s right. She’s here to break Jiwoo out not fall in love with the doctor. Wait, Love?!

“Make sure to keep that covered until I see you next, okay?” Jinsol’s voice sprang up, scattering the inmate’s thoughts once more. Her hand lingered against the side of the Jungeun’s head, making sure the bandage was fitted properly in place.

“When will that be?” Jungeun asked way more excitedly than she would have liked.

“Well, if there aren’t any issues with your stitches after you leave, then in 2 days I’d like to check how they look.” 

The blonde smiled comfortably at her, slowly dropping her hand from the inmate’s head as she caught her eye, “Think you can make it until then? No more fights?” there was a slight teasing tone to her words, playful even. The wink at the end didn’t help ease her already heavily pounding heart.

Despite herself, Jungeun smirked, eyes piercing with mischief, “No promises… but if I do end up in another fight you’ll patch me up again won’t you, Dr. Jung?” 

She expected the doctor to back down after that; maybe laugh, and then escort her out of the clinic. Instead, the woman seemed to lean closer to her, her face mere inches from Jungeun’s; eyes, darkening as she met her line of sight.

“I don’t know, will I?” The doctor breathed out in a whisper that ghosted right by Jungeun’s lips.

Jungeun’s eyes shot wide, her face instantly going red. She wasn’t prepared for this or the way Jinsol glanced down at her trembling lips for a moment before meeting her eyes once again. What the fuck was going on and why did she want it to go further? An invisible force seemed to pull her closer to the doctor as her mind continued racing, her eyes closing as she leaned in further towards incredibly soft-looking lips.

“Inmate Kim! It’s time to go for lockdown!” Officer Lee came barging back into the room, causing both women to jump back from their current positions. Jinsol pushed her feet back so her chair wheeled away from where Jungeun sat on the table. 

The officer didn’t seem to suspect anything suspicious as he stepped over towards Jungeun, handcuffs out and ready to escort her back to her cell.

Jungeun let him cuff her as she turned to look at Jinsol who was watching them both closely, “Sorry to frighten you, doctor. I just need to get the inmate back to her cell now.” The Officer locked in the cuffs with a click, making them a bit too tight if the inmate was being honest.

“Oh, yeah, of course! I didn’t realize the time,” the doctor was trying to play it cool but Jungeun couldn’t help but notice her playing with her hands.

“No problem, doctor. Have a good rest of your day.” 

Jungeun was yanked to her feet and shoved towards the door before she could properly say goodbye to Jinsol. She met the doctor’s eyes, trying to send her gratitude and “goodbyes” with a soft smile and nod.

“Oh!” the doctor stepped towards them, the officer halted himself and Jungeun mid-stride, “I need to see her in 2 days to check on her stitches. Make sure she gets here to me. It’s...uh, very important I see her- to make sure she is healing and such…” the woman was scrambling for words at this point. 

“Will do, ma’am,” The officer nodded, resuming motions and pulling Jungeun through the door.

Jungeun looked back one last moment to see Jinsol waving awkwardly towards her before her door was closed.

Suddenly the world around her returned to its dark and gloomy reality. She was still in prison. She still had a job to do. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to return to the clinic in 2 days.


	2. two

The metal door clunk into its place before locking with a loud thud behind her after she stepped inside her cell, reminding her that she was in fact still trapped in this hell-hole. This was still all the more real. Whatever had happened at the clinic with that spectacle of a human being, possibly a real-life angel- was only a mirage; a dream calculated by her stressed mind in an attempt to ease her overloading senses. That was a valid conclusion, right?

She lifted her hand to her brow, the tips of her fingers padding gently against the bandage that ran across it, the fresh stitches slightly poking out from underneath. Nope. Definitely not a dream. That whole experience really did happen. That doctor, Jinsol... was very much real and she, the ever stoic and mission-focused Kim Jungeun, was very much looking forward to the next clinic visit with the blonde woman. Shit.

She really shouldn’t be so excited about what should actually be seen as a bump in her original schedule for the escape. Yet, the unfamiliar fluttering that still lingered in her chest argued back with her logical mind. Maybe this distraction was a good way to keep her sane- to keep her human and grounded. The stress she prepared herself for outside was nothing like the actual mental strain she felt being locked away from all other life beyond the prison’s concrete walls. Within the first month, she truly understood how people quite literally went insane in prison. And who could blame them? 

She wouldn’t let herself go mad. That was never something she was predisposed to anyways. Still, she had mentally calculated every instance, or so she believed, that could possibly hinder her well-being. Not once did it cross her mind that her own feelings might get in the way. Yet, here she was, trying to push back excited jitters as she anticipated the next meeting with the doctor that took her breath away by simply looking her in the eye. 

“So, you just gonna stand there staring at the wall or?” Her cellmate’s voice spoke up from the bunk bed situated on the opposite side of the small cell-- where she sat reading a magazine; not up looking at her but clearly aware that Jungeun was standing there like a frozen statue in their cell.

Still dazed from her circling thoughts, Jungeun shook her head, “No.”

The magazine crinkled as her cellmate tossed it down next to her on the bed, shifting off her bunk and turning towards Jungeun, meeting her gaze only to shoot her a curious brow, “Woah, what happened to your face?”

“Fight.”

“Ah, nice.” The woman hesitated, contemplating if she should question further but deciding against it, leaving her mouth just slightly parted in an unsure expression.

“Yep.” she responded, ending the conversation between the two.

Neither women were big on making small-talk and neither seemed bothered by that. Instead, enjoying the quiet peace they both had within their cell. Jungeun had no problem with that, so long as her cellmate didn’t get in the way of her plans for the breakout. 

Her cellmate, Son Hyejoo was an interesting character. Jungeun had done her research on some big players within the prison, her cellmate being one of them. A young ex-hacker who had exposed some deeply hidden government secrets, which in turn landed her with a target on her head and ultimately leading to her being sent to prison. Jungeun was fairly certain having her here was more of the government’s way to keep her locked out of their system more so than punishing her for her “crime”. Yet, she was given “special treatment” of helping maintenance and IT with technological issues from time to time.

Son Hyejoo herself appeared as though she were already a seasoned criminal; Tattoos covered both of her arms, similar to Jungeun’s own sleeve tattoos, except Hyejoo’s went all the way up her neck. She had long black hair, currently tied in a messy bun, that hung low down her back. Her sharp facial features; her eyes, most noticeably, almost always had the dark piercing gaze of a predator scanning the area of prey. Although Jungeun knew she wasn’t any more dangerous than a puppy. She was soft-spoken, kept to herself, but was always kind and respectful of Jungeun and her belongings, not once questioning her often “odd” behavior within the cell as she worked on her plan.

The young hacker was definitely someone Jungeun could use but for what she wasn’t quite sure yet. The original plan didn’t require that kind of expertise but it also hadn’t required 2 of the 3 inmates that, for one of them, had weaseled their way into her escape plans.

Speaking of the others, she should warn Hyejoo that they will most likely come bashing in as soon as the doors opened in the morning.

Her roommate had gotten up and begun messing with an old CD player at their shared desk, lamplight casting a shadow across her face as she was hunched over in focus. She was taking apart pieces and rewiring them to something else. Whatever she was doing was definitely against the rules but Jungeun had no interest in ratting her out. Plus, Hyejoo’s handiwork could prove useful to her later on if needed.

“Hey, warning for tomorrow morning,” Jungeun said, yawning before shuffling over to the bunk bed and beginning to hoister herself up to her bunk.

“I figured. I’ll prepare my earplugs for Sooyoung’s arrival,” her cellmate responded with a sigh. 

Jungeun hummed, sliding under her sheets and pulling them up to cover her entire body, her body suddenly realizing just how exhausted it was from the long day. 

The last thing she heard before succumbing to sleep was Hyejoo sparking her hand on a wire and angerly mumbling “Fucking piece of shit,” under her breath.

~

As expected her door was flung open as soon as the lights flickered on in the morning.

“Kim fucking Lip! Wake the hell up!” Sooyoung’s easily recognizable sharp voice rang out within the cell. 

Her nickname “Lip”, or “Kim Lip” by most others had been given to her after her first day in prison when she snapped back at an inmate that had threatened her for not handing over her extra snacks after lunch. That inmate had thought she could get away with bullying “fresh meat” only to run away like a dog with its tail between it’s legs after Jungeun had fired back and then gave her the most bone chilling stare she had probably seen in her entire life. From there she got her nickname “Kim Lip” because no one wanted to give any lip to her afterwards.

“Lip!” Sooyoung called once more.

Jungeun groaned, well aware this was going to happen but not actually wanting to deal with it, sliding further under her sheets in an attempt to hide from the loud woman who had forced herself into the cell. 

“I know you’re awake, dumbass,” Sooyoung charged over to the bunk bed, the frame shifting as she stepped up the side, balancing herself once she reached the top before attempting to rip the sheets from Jungeun’s tight grasp.

“Get up before I make Hyunjin yank you up and out the door,” she threatened, trying to readjust her position on the bed frame so she wouldn’t hit Hyejoo, who definitely had earplugs in, in the face with her foot.

“Make Hyunjin do what?” A raspy and obviously annoyed voice contested from the doorway.

“Hyunjin, perfect! Can you break down the bunk real quick?” Sooyoung beamed, rattling the bed frame once more as she leaned back to face the other inmate.

There was a crunch as someone took a bite out of what sounded like an apple, “I could break your thick skull instead” Hyunjin mumbled in response while chewing on the fruit.

Before Sooyoung could retort to the comment another voice perked up from around the corner, “I heard ‘break’ and ‘skull’. What’d I miss?” Haseul excitedly entered the cell. 

“Sooyoung wants me to murder Lip’s cellmate by breaking the bed frame,” Hyunjin bit into her apple once more, her loud chewing ringing out throughout the entire room. 

Haseul burst out into laughter, “Come on, now. We all know Hyejoo doesn’t deserve that.”

“Sacrifices must be made. She would understand,” Sooyoung stated a little too full of herself to be taken seriously. 

“No, she wouldn’t.”

“Shut up and break this down already!”

“You do it!” 

Jungeun really wanted nothing more in that instance than to roll her pillow over her face sink into her bed and hopefully into another dimension. Anything that didn’t involve shouting and allowed her to peacefully sleep. She just wanted to block out the three women who were now bickering about who was going to do what like children in a schoolyard. Maybe she should have asked Hyejoo if she had an extra pair of earplugs. 

“Okay, how about we flip a coin or something and whoever loses has to-” Haseul tried to bargain with the other women.

Jungeun had reached her limit, and not only because Sooyoung was still clinging to her bed frame like a monkey and shaking it. Or that her cellmate was probably going to break her shit later once she realized Haseul was fiddling with the CD player from last night on the desk right then. She also knew that the guards were going to be by soon and force them out and she actually did need to have an update regarding yesterday’s events.

With a huff, Jungeun turned over, attempting to give the driest scowl she could muster with her partly bandaged face, “I’m awake. Now get the hell off the bed frame.”

Sooyoung flashed her perfectly white teeth in a cheeky smile, “Lippie! So nice of you to join us. We were just about to see who was going to kick down your bunk,” the woman seemed slightly disappointed by not getting the chance to cause chaos but Jungeun chose to ignore her tone.

Sooyoung jumped off the bed frame and landed flawlessly on her feet, her long, dark hair whipping to the side and smacking Haseul in the face as she turned back around to look up at Jungeun.

Still very much craving sleep, Jungeun shifted in her bed, sitting up and cracking her back before turning to stare down at the 3 women who stood idle, silently keeping to themselves as they waited for her. All that was heard in the room beside the creaking of the bunk as Jungeun climbed down was Hyunjin’s chewing and Hyejoo’s soft snoring-- how she slept through the entire mess is still a mystery but Jungeun wasn’t complaining.

Jungeun could feel 3 pairs of eyes watching her as she put on her socks and laced up her boots. No one has piped up to ask her about the clinic visit or her wound yet. Either because they thought something actually happened and we’re worried about her, which meant they cared- doubtful; or they knew something she didn’t and wanted to see how Jungeun would approach them with the topic first.

“What?” Jungeun, bothered for once by the silence, broke the odd tension, glancing around at the other women quizzically.

“Your face,” Hyunjin said nonchalantly before tossing her apple core straight into the trash can on the other side of the room from her without so much as a warning; Haseul ducking last minute to not get hit by the fruit.

Jungeun blinked, “Yeah, What about it?” She was once more reminded of the neatly wrapped fabric that still stuck to her face and then of the woman who delicately secured it there. Why was her face getting warm just from the thought of her?!

Hyunjin peered over towards Sooyoung, who turned to glance at Jungeun, who now stared back at her, slight frustration apparent on her face.

Haseul’s stomach growling brought everyone’s attention away from their intense stare down. “Can we just get breakfast and chat there?” She said, making a shooing motion towards the 3 women to get them moving out of the cell.

“Should we wake up Hyejoo?” Sooyoung asked as they collectively made their way towards the door.

Jungeun shook her head, “She was up pretty late I think. I’ll bring her something on our way back.” It was the least she could do for her cellmate putting up with the other inmates constantly disturbing the peace.

“Wish my cellmate was that nice,” Sooyoung said, narrowing her eyes at Haseul walking next to her.

“You stole my shampoo, lost it, then got mad when I said I didn’t have anymore shampoo...” Haseul deadpanned, jabbing Sooyoung in the ribs with her elbow as they stepped down the stairs. Sooyoung hissed at the sudden hit to her ribcage, shoving Haseul to side, causing her to bump into Hyunjin, who was basically a brick-wall and stopped her movement completely on contact.

“Inmate Jo! Inmate Ha! Knock it off!” A guard called out from across the hall they were headed towards.

Jungeun began walking faster, praying she was walking quick enough to make it seem like she wasn’t involved with the women behind her. Out of sight out of mind, right? Who was she kidding; she knew damn well that wasn’t true…

~

Jungeun set her tray onto a table, eyeing the cafeteria’s surroundings as she sat down, making sure she sat at a table that was secluded from guards or other nosy inmates trying to get involved in their conversations. 

Shortly after sitting down, she was joined by the other 3 women who she had come with, all carrying their own tray of various breakfast items. 

At first, no one said anything, instead, focusing on scarfing down their food. Hyunjin had managed to snag extra toast from god knows where; Hyunjin always seemed to have her ways and Jungeun knew better than to ask details. Sooyoung instantly tried to snatch a piece only to be swatted away by Hyunjin’s cat-like reflexes. 

Glancing down at her own food, Jungeun mentally prepared herself as she did every day. Her “breakfast” if you could call whatever slop was in front of her, was actually considered the better meals of the day; not that prison food was supposed to be 5-star meals at a restaurant with a overtop view of the city. Basically, the food looked like it could kill you, but surprisingly tasted decent and, at least from her knowledge, had not yet poisoned anyone. Plus, today they had applesauce and Jungeun knew at this point that the food you could recognize were delicacies here.

“So…” Haseul began just as Jungeun took a bite of her own toast.

“Did they fix your face?” Sooyoung blurted out, chewing on some peach slices.

Jungeun stink-eyed the woman before sighing, “Yeah, they did,” Jungeun said, lifting a spoonful of applesauce into her mouth and turning back to Haseul, “We got what we needed from yesterday, right?”

Haseul blinked, “Yes, but that’s not what we’re worried about...”

“I’m fine. Just a few stitches. I’ll get them out in a few days,” Jungeun hoped her excitement wasn’t apparent in her tone as she spoke. The next few days were definitely going to be longer than any other days thus far.

Hyunjin hummed, “So, you have to go back to the clinic and see the doctor again?”

Jungeun’s head shot straight up, eyes narrowing as she inspected Hyunjin, who was now smirking at her from across the table, “What about?”

“Little birdy told me that the prison Doc is a cutie,” Hyunjin wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

Jungeun couldn’t control her face from turning bright red after hearing Hyunjin’s words. She wasn’t wrong; the doctor truly was a sight to see there was no denying that but Jungeun would rather be gutted than admit that to them.

Jungeun chose not to respond. If it wasn’t for her burning cheeks she might have gotten away with just ignoring the comment.

Sooyoung chuckled, “Oh, it must be true. I should go check her out sometime,” she was obviously kidding but the wink she sent Jungeun still somehow made her want to reach across the table and wipe the amusement off her face.

“No,” Jungeun said, definitely not with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Sooyoung hunched over in a spew of laughter, almost knocking over Haseul’s milk with her arm. Heads began turning to the 4 inmates, curious at the sudden outburst from Sooyoung. Though, many turned back around once they saw it was her.

“Sooyoung, shut up,” Haseul groaned, shielding her face with her hand to avoid the curious stares in their direction.

“What?!” Sooyoung asked, catching her breath, “It’s just adorable that Lippie has a crush!”

Jungeun had to leave before she actually did reach over and strangle the taller women, “Enough,” she said, standing up with her tray in hand, “I’m going back to my cell with food for Hyejoo. We’ll talk about important topics later.”

She didn’t look back as she walked out, leaving the other women to stare at her back as she left the cafeteria in a heated rush.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen her so flustered,” Sooyoung said, turning back to the other 2 inmates who still sat in their seats glancing between each other.

Hyunjin shrugged before she resumed eating her breakfast, “she must have it bad.”

“Stop,” Haseul hit Hyunjin lightly on the arm, “let her live a little. God knows she probably needs the break,” Haseul said, glancing back towards where Jungeun had made her exit. 

~

The next few days she was distracted. She was distracted and she couldn’t fucking help but let her mind wander. She never had this issue before. 

Typically, her days were spent focused on continuing her breakout plan: checking the status of the gutters she had clogged; verifying guard rotation patterns; and trying to speak to Jiwoo out in the yard whenever she was out at the same time. And yet, for the first time, possibly ever, her mind decided to work against her and drift off into a spiral of “what if” thoughts involving the doctor; forced her eyes to slowly glance up towards the clinic’s window as she stood near the fence talking to Jiwoo- like she was today.

Her morning today was mostly filled with explaining what happened over the course of a few days since last speaking to her friend. Jiwoo had, in fact, teased her after hearing about the clinic visit, calling her a schoolgirl with a crush for the first time, which they both knew was unlike her. 

Jiwoo and her have known each other almost all their lives, meeting some time in kindergarten where Jungeun pushed some boy for stealing Jiwoo’s glue at arts and crafts time. From there on, they were connected at the hip, though at first Jungeun wasn’t very pleased with the often hyper girl’s company. 

The pair were certainly unlikely friends; Jiwoo being the embodiment of the sun itself, outgoing and friendly to everyone; and Jungeun, more reserved, only really dealing with people when she needed to. Truly, they were as close to polar opposites as they could be. Yet, for some reason, Jungeun eventually realized that they shared an unbreakable sisterly bond. Jiwoo always supported her, confided in her, and stuck around even when Jungeun had tried to push her away on numerous occasions. 

Not only was Jiwoo a blessing, but her family was too. Jiwoo’s family basically raised Jungeun since her own parents were usually gone on business ventures, leaving her in the care of a nanny most of the time. Jiwoo’s family was there for her during every important step in her early years, celebrating every special moment from birthdays and holidays to when she got her letter of acceptance into college. They treated her like another daughter and Jungeun was eternally grateful for that- for Jiwoo and her entire family. She would do anything for them. If it wasn’t already evident enough with her being here to break Jiwoo out.

“It doesn’t matter because once we get out of here we’re going to have to disappear anyways,” Jungeun responded to Jiwoo’s early remark, kicking the dirt under her boot as she leaned against the chain-link fence that separated the two.

“Oh, boo!” Jiwoo pouted, poking her side with a finger through the fence, “I want you to experience your first actual crush. You never liked anyone growing up!”

She wasn’t wrong- she was there all through Jungeun’s school years; she witnessed the numerous confessions Jungeun rejected from the classmates who had mustered up the courage to talk to Jungeun even when everyone in the school found her intimidating. 

Rejections were awkward and Jungeun would be lying if she said she never felt a bit bad about hurting someone’s feelings; she just didn’t want to deal with them. She never understood the point of dating and showed no interest in it. Yet people still tried asking her out and it drove her insane. She didn’t want the looks, the crowding at her desk, the random love letters left in her locker. Senior year she even tried dyeing her hair back to a natural brown after having it blonde throughout most of highschool, hoping that would lose her some of the attention that naturally seemed to attract itself to her. It didn’t work, to her demise. 

In college, however, it was somewhat different; she could actually avoid people unlike back in highschool. There were one-night stands when needed but it was always mutually agreed that it would end in nothing by the next day. Jungeun made sure not to attach herself to whoever she found herself bringing home that night, not wanting feelings that could possibly bite her in the ass later. 

And all that was fine with her at that time. Even now, with realizing she is, unfortunately, getting older and has begun to lose the appeal she once saw in going out at night, she was reluctant to even download a dating app on her phone- not that it mattered now considering she hasn’t seen her phone in over a month- but still. 

The point is, Kim Jungeun had never seriously dated anyone- or even been in love for that matter, and she definitely didn’t have the time or reason to be daydreaming about the possibility of dating someone in prison… and that “someone” being the prison’s doctor.

Fuck, she didn’t want to admit to the appeal of the thought, mainly because the fact she was even remotely interested kind of freaked her out in an unfamiliar way. 

“What do you have to lose, Jungie?” the nickname used since they were young rolling off Jiwoo’s tongue as she whined.

“Time,” Jungeun could feel her own nails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists together, “Time you don’t have to lose.”

It was silent after that, which was a rarity for her usually rambunctious friend. The only sound for the next few minutes was the soft wisping of the wind as it breezed past, carrying some fallen leaves across the yard. 

Jiwoo was due to transfer out to another prison on the other side of the country in a few months; that was the date Jungeun had to beat. This prison she was set to be transferred to was some prison for “important” inmates or at least it was top secret enough that Jungeun couldn’t dig up much on it during her research. From what she could uncover it was a prison one goes to and doesn’t come back. Jiwoo would be taken there and never seen again, that much was clear and she wouldn’t allow that.

“I just want to make sure you’ll have someone there for you when I’m gone…” Jiwoo’s words were almost a whisper but clear enough for Jungeun to understand.

“You won’t be gone because I’m getting you out and then we will prove this whole thing was a setup,” Jungeun wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself or Jiwoo, maybe both. Her hands were beginning to hurt from her nails digging so deep into her palms they almost drew blood.

She released her fists with an exhale, “Everything will be fine. I promise, Jiwoo,” 

Jiwoo nodded, lips pressed tightly together as she wiped non-existent dirt from her pants.

“Inmate Kim!” A rough voice of an officer called out causing both women to look up.

“Uh, Kim Lip,” the officer said after realizing the confusion between the two women who happened to both share the very common last name, “Clinic. Now. Move.”

The word “clinic” was enough to make Jungeun’s ears perk up, almost tripping over her feet as she stepped away from the fence. She looked back at Jiwoo who was already snickering at her for the uncharacteristic stumble. 

“Have fun,” Jiwoo said, flashing her signature smile, waving to her as she started walking away from the barrier that separated them, “but not too much fun. Not until you get out and can take her on a proper date.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes in response, turning away and following the officer back towards the prison building. 

~

The walk to the clinic felt like she had just run an entire marathon and it wasn’t just because she had begun profusely sweating; Her heart was a bass drum in her chest, thumping a loud rhythmic beat in her ears as her legs forced her to continue walking down the long hall to her destination. She was more nervous to be face to face with Jinsol than she was about escaping the prison- because that was definitely comparable.

She was wiping the sweat from her bandage free brow as the door in front of her was swung open and she was practically pushed inside by the officer escorting her. She would have turned around to scowl at the officer if it weren’t for the flash of recognizable gold hair stopping her dead in her tracks. Although the owner of said hair was turned away and currently working on what seemed to be paperwork, Jungeun found herself mesmerized by the blonde locks that were up in a high ponytail today. The doctor’s extremely defined jaw was even easier to admire with her hair not obstructing the view; and part of one of Jungeun’s eyes was partially blocked because of the bandage.

“Inmate Kim here to see you, doctor,” a nurse who had seen them walk into the room said, turning back to the computer on her desk and resuming typing.

Jinsol sprung up instantly from her desk, her ponytail swinging across her back as she spun around in her chair; a smile forming as soon as she met Jungeun’s gaze. The unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach was apparent again as she took in the doctor. Jinsol looked just as heavenly as she did the first day she took Jungeun’s breath away as soon as she appeared through the clinic door to patch up Jungeun’s eyebrow. What a romantic first meeting; patching your lover’s eyebrow in prison after they got in a fight and, oh yeah, were intending to break out of that same prison; would be a great story to tell at family get-togethers. 

“Yes, yes! This way please!” Jinsol robotically motioned to the examination room, not once breaking the magnet stare she and Jungeun seemed to both be drawn into. 

Jungeun could hear her heartbeat once again drumming in her ears as she was shuffled into the examination room, her hands that were still clasped together because of the handcuffs growing even more clammy. She was anxious but anxious in an exciting kind of way? Like when you were standing in line for a rollercoaster as a kid and you found yourself bouncing up and down in a mixture of fear of this machine that is about to take you on the craziest ride of your life, and excitement at the thrill of the whole thing. It felt like that. 

Jinsol stood next to the computer she had before only this time she seemed to have gotten it to cooperate, files and what was assumed to be Jungeun’s profile already pulled up.

“You can uncuff her and wait outside now, officer,” Jinsol spoke politely, turning her back to start pulling equipment needed to treat Jungeun out from the nearby cabinets.

“I was told this was going to be a quick checkup.” There was a hint of attitude in the man’s tone, which made Jungeun cringe inwardly.

Jinsol froze mid-motion and spun back around to face the officer, brows furrowed in annoyance, “Yes, and I have to do my job, in my clinic, where I can decide how long it will take,” she showed no fear even as she stood at half the man’s size.

“I’m only following orders, ma’am.”

Jinsol glanced over to Jungeun, the fire of someone who definitely wanted to argue back burning in her eyes. Though, the fiery immediately extinguished itself and her gaze softened after she scanned Jungeun’s face.

“Fine. I can make it quick but next time I won’t accept this. I’m going to speak to the warden about this too. He knows how I feel about these things...” Jinsol grumbled mostly to herself before turning back to collect the rest of the equipment she required.

The officer at least had the decency to turn around and face the door as Jinsol carried her equipment over to the tray next to Jungeun on the examination table. The doctor’s posture had visibly deflated as soon as she turned back to finish preparing earlier after, but now that she was finally up close and facing at Jungeun, she appeared to spring back to life.

“Hey,” Jinsol leaned in and spoke in a hushed whisper, almost like she was scared the officer might listen in; her smile almost too radiant for Jungeun to look directly at her.

“Hi,” smiled softly despite herself.

“I’m going to clean your stitches and change the bandage is that okay?”

Jungeun nodded in response, trying to ignore the insatiable smell of the doctor’s perfume engulfing her senses as it had before. 

Jinsol grabbed the medical scissors from her tray and lifted them up to the side of Jungeun’s head, slipping them under the bandage and cutting through the cloth in one go. She set the scissors back down before grabbing the bandage with both hands and slowly removing it from Jungeun’s face; the cold air whipping the now revealed skin as it was once again exposed to the world.

Jinsol’s brows came together in focus as she observed Jungeun’s stitches, lifting her hand to cup the side of Jungeun’s head as she slowly touched the patchwork she had done days previous with the other. Her hands were warm and of course soft, as she gently began cleaning the healing wound. 

Jungeun winced at the initial antiseptic sting but was quickly distracted from the pain by Jinsol brushing her thumb from the hand holding the side of her head across her cheekbone in a soothing manner. Jungeun didn’t protest and certainly wasn’t going to stop the doctor from the comforting action. So, she closed her eyes and allowed her body to actually relax for the first time in days. 

“I- uh, I saw you went to Stanford…” Jinsol awkwardly tried to start a conversation between the two, clearly aware of the limited time they had.

Jungeun opened one eye to look at the blonde, “Do you do this much research into all your patients?” she said, smirking when the doctor’s face instantly flushed.

“What? Oh, I- No, I mean,” she was stumbling over her words which only made Jungeun smirk more, “I just happened to see it when I pulled your file this morning.”

“Mhm, sure,” Jungeun teased with a playful wink.

“Stop!” Jinsol pouted cutely at her- way too damn cute, “I went to med school at UCSF around the same time so I just thought that was interesting.” 

“So close yet so far…”

“Yeah! Maybe we ran into each other without noticing at some point,” Jinsol said as she began wrapping the new bandage to Jungeun’s brow.

“I would have noticed you,” Jungeun said before really realizing the implications those words had and Jinsol must have known it too because she locked eyes with Jungeun. She glanced between both of the inmate’s eyes, scanning her as if to check if she were serious or not. Jungeun meant what she said and the hidden meaning that could be interpreted from it, even if it was subtle; Jinsol could see that from the way Jungeun’s gaze didn’t falter for even a split second.

Jinsol’s eyes dropped to Jungeun’s lips for a quick second and for a moment Jungeun felt the deja vu from having been in a similar moment during their first meeting. And here Jungeun is again, fully willing to let herself go to this doctor. She would forget the world around her and drift away to another world where they met outside of prison and could be doing this over dinner without complications.

Jungeun almost let herself close her eyes and lean forward, until the officer began coughing up a lung, ruining the moment entirely.

“Is she good?” The officer asked after he finished his hacking.

Jungeun blinked slowly, resisting the urge to just let her eyes roll into the back of her head and beg some spiritual being from above to take her to the afterlife. Anything to get her out of this awkward situation. 

Thankfully, Jinsol spoke before Jungeun could fully allow her soul to leave her body for another world.  
“I need to take the stitches out in a few days and next time she comes she can be here alone,” she emphasized the last word as she sent daggers in the officer’s direction. Jinsol looked ready to jab that man with the medical scissors that sat on the tray next to her. That would definitely make an interesting story. It would be kind of hot too. Wait, no, stop.

“Yeah, yeah,” the officer rolled his eyes, “Kim, let’s get moving,” he said, motioning with his head towards the room’s door.

Jinsol’s ice-cold expression immediately dropped as she and Jungeun glanced back at each other, both trying to figure out what to do for there, once again, hurried departure. 

“I’ll see you in a few days,” Jinsol said hastily as she sat back to let Jungeun hop off the table.

“Yeah- of course. You take care,” Jungeun replied, bowing her head somewhat awkwardly towards Jinsol as she walked slowly towards the exit.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Jinsol’s playful tone was back for a moment as she lifted a hand to wave as the door slammed in front of Jungeun’s face once she stepped out. 

Whatever warmth Jungeun had previously felt in that clinic room was forced out by a mockingly chilly breeze that left, wanting nothing more but to run back in the clinic room and into the arms of- 

“Inmate! Move!” the officer ordered, nudging her forward and further away from the one place in the prison she actually wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Sorry for the delay on this update. I wanted to make it longer but decided I should split the two parts I had planned up. So, I hope this is okay for now! I'm going to start the next chapter soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading this I really appreciate the kudos and comments!! :)
> 
> Feel free to talk or yell at me on twitter:  
@daddykimlip


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I didn't forget about this fic it just took me a while to write this chapter because of holidays and also because im lazy.... But anyways I hope y'all enjoy! Thanks for reading as always!

The walk to her work detail from the clinic was unpleasant, to say the least. The guard grumbled to himself the entire way about how, “There are rules we all have to follow,” and “That fucking doctor can’t just do whatever she wants because she’s ‘pretty’.”

Jungeun really wanted to punch him square in the jaw for that last comment mostly because the way the word “pretty” rolled off his tongue in reference to Jinsol made her skin crawl. She knew better than to react to the comments, knowing she would earn herself a trip to the SHU for it. 

The officer left right after he let her out into the side of the yard where the prison’s garden was, uncuffing her and swiftly swinging the door shut behind her. Jungeun released her fists, trying to take a deep breath after an already eventful morning after her interaction with Jinsol earlier. She needed to focus today: there was still a plan to escape and she needed to check in with the other women, two of which were on the same work-detail as her. 

Jungeun made her slow trudge over to the garden shed where she could get equipment to begin “working”. In her first sweep of the yard, she didn’t see the two faces she was hoping to find among them. Maybe the other women were out back by the garden beds today instead. After checking out tools from the shed she would check there.

The day was comfortable, the sun peeking out from behind the few clouds that covered the sky. A light breeze rustled some locks of her hair away from her fingertips as she began to tie it up in a tight bun while she walked. She only had her pants and simple long-sleeve t-shirt on, but she almost felt the need to roll her pants up to stay cool, which would get her yelled at, but still. 

The weather reminded her of when she was outside these concrete walls. On a day like this, she would have maybe gone to the bay and enjoyed the sound of gentle waves as they crashed against the docks. She had been planning to purchase a boat to take Jiwoo and her family out on the water to escape for a day. That dream has since been put on hold for now, but she was a swimmer at heart and knew she would end up back out in the water eventually.

She wondered for a quick moment if Jinsol liked the ocean too. Maybe she should ask her next time. Would she accompany Jungeun on this hypothetical boat of hers?

Her imagination continued meddling with her focus as she had somehow already checked out a gardening shovel and was guided out to the back where rows of different types of vegetables, herbs were growing.

A high-pitched whistle is what woke her out of whatever mental daze she had been in. Looking up, she saw Sooyoung waving at her from the opposite end of the garden beds. Jungeun quickly made her way over to the other woman, who was kneeled down by some tomato plants. She apparently made no progress with actual work by the way her shovel stuck up from where it had been jabbed into the grass in front of her.

“Look who’s back from the clinic and aw, would you look at that,” Sooyoung began teasing her as soon as Jungeun crouched down next to her, lifting her hand to poke the fresh bandage on Jungeun’s brow, “Nice and pretty like the doctor, am I right?” she smirked devilishly, purposely crossing a line she knew would get a reaction out of the younger inmate.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jungeun responded bluntly, swatting away Sooyoung’s hand in one swift motion. Sooyoung laughed at Jungeun’s little act of resistance.

“You got your booboo cleaned up by the pretty doctor you have a crush on.”

“The doctor wasn’t there today.”

Sooyoung chuckled, “Has anyone ever told you you’re a horrible liar?”

“No, never.”

“Yeah, well, you are,” Sooyoung quipped back.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, “Oh, but speaking of pretty girls... Are you going to let me meet that cute girl you’re always talking to at the fence during rec?”

“I’m going to stab you with this plastic shovel if you don’t watch your mouth,” Jungeun threatened, scowl painted on her face as she held the completely dull shovel up towards the taller woman in warning.

Sooyoung belted out another laugh, “It’s so adorable how defensive you get,” she said, patting Jungeun on the shoulder with one of her hands, “you know I’m kidding haha… maybe,” the last part was spoken under her breath but Jungeun knew it most likely nothing more than an attempt to rile her up. The older inmate enjoyed messing with her and the other inmates similarly. 

Even if she wasn’t serious, the last person Jungeun needed around Jiwoo was the charismatic and cunning individual that was Ha Sooyoung. It wasn’t even that she didn’t think they would get along with each other; both were equally likable people. It was more that she knew Jiwoo’s type. The redhead also often got attached quickly to those close to her. Jungeun couldn’t allow Jiwoo to get close to the dangerous world that Sooyoung came from. The same world where she would most likely end up back in after they escaped. 

Ha Sooyoung had come from the underground world of the modern-day mafia; born and raised within the bloodline of infamous kingpins. From the day she was brought into the world, she was groomed to take the spot of her father as head of her organization; an organization that had been in operation for over 60 years. Their influence spanned from coast to coast and was all controlled by the Ha senior and a few trusted allies. 

From smuggling, murder, counterfeiting, you name it; the Ha family has probably been involved in it and most likely made money off of it; they did a pretty damn good job at it too. There was never enough evidence left for the government to take them down. Even if there was, the investigators always seemed to “conveniently” lose the evidence days later if not dead.

The Ha family were on the top of the food chain when it came to the underground business. Sooyoung continued that superiority when she finally took the reigns as the head after her father passed from a sudden heart attack, according to dug up hospital records. She was in her 3rd year in college when first seated on her throne, yet she was respected, whether out of sheer fear or by the wittiness of her tongue and years of grooming- Jungeun assumed a mixture of both. Yet she met every expectation and more that was placed on her within the first few years as the new Ha senior even with the initial opposition from other senior members. It was even said that the Ha family fortune tripled in size once Sooyoung took hold, though the true value of the organization is still unknown. Though, not everyone was convinced by her achievements, choosing to hide among the shadows and wallow in the position they wanted as their own.

Sooyoung maintained the air of her pedigree, even behind bars. The tall, thinly shaped woman appeared as though she should be walking catwalks in Paris with her pearly white teeth, marble sculpture-like facial structure, and luscious dark hair. Instead, here she was being prodded into cells and cuff marks around her wrists. But maybe her deceiving looks were another reason why she was so successful.

After what turned out to be a setup business meeting, it was discovered there had been a mole inside the organization. The room had been bugged and someone was wired, all evidence feeding right to the authorities. From there, Sooyoung was eventually brought in by government officials and then sentenced to 60 years to life for generations of crimes committed.

Even with all that fortune and power, like history demands: all great empires must eventually fall. That included the Ha family.

Having spent 10 years inside already, she was considered a more “experienced” inmate. She knew her way around, the guards by name, and all sorts of other tricks to hide contraband. Her charisma seemed to have no limits either, as she had attracted her own group of loyal allies and connections in as well as out of prison walls. Connections that Jungeun planned to take advantage of, choosing to add allying with Sooyoung as part of her plans. 

At first, Sooyoung was simply recruited because Jungeun needed her connections and money, but Jungeun was pleasantly surprised to find she was one of the few bearable individuals to be around, despite her constant teasing. She was clever, quick on her feet, and could possibly lie her way out of hell into heaven. Yet, she never once questioned Jungeun’s leadership or initial motive to ally with her and followed without much protest. Jungeun would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate her company and help. She had originally come inside not knowing a soul before befriending the older woman.

After talking to Sooyoung over the time they spent together, Jungeun eventually realized that the kingpin hadn’t wanted to become the kingpin at all. She described to her once about how she wanted to become a professional dancer and perform at places like Broadway. Growing up, she trained whenever she had free time between school and her responsibilities within the organization. Dance was the only thing that made her feel human while constantly being trapped in a world of ghosts and dark shadows continuously looming around her. 

Sooyoung explained how she had tried to get out of the direct line for being the next head, even trying to run away once as a teen. Though she was found by her bodyguards and brought home, it didn’t stop her from wanting to escape. But deep down she already knew she couldn’t just leave the world she was in, not alive at least. She also knew she couldn’t simply put an end to the organization because there were families and other children like herself; children who were born and raised in this world they never asked to be in. Force to step into shoes they never wanted to fill. Those children shouldn’t have to suffer because she wanted to fight back against the expectations placed on her. It was wrong.

So, she did what she had to to survive and protected her family and those without a say. 

That’s why she took the fall and allowed the officials to take her away. Not her mother or siblings. It had to be her. She accepted her fate of being in prison above-ground for the rest of her life.

“I was free for the first time in my life,” Sooyoung had said, chuckling at the irony of the statement, “my first night in prison I didn’t have to sleep with an eye open. Kind of ironic, huh?” 

Learning the other side to Sooyoung’s story was a surprise but it also made her respect the older woman. Even someone with countless amounts of money and power had their own inner turmoils; nor was Sooyoung afraid to admit her weakness.

Initially Sooyoung was hesitant when offered Jungeun’s proposition, dismissing Jungeun immediately at first mention with a wave of her hand. Jungeun was forced out of the room by other inmates. So, naturally, Sooyoung wasn’t thrilled when Jungeun came back the next day with the same offer; except this time she hinted at information on the mole that had set her up.

Jungeun had dug up and did her own investigation on the Ha family’s takedown, finding the mole who turned out to be one of Sooyoung’s father’s old close allies; he had set her up to try and take the lead when her tower fell. This same mole planned to take away everything from Sooyoung’s family, leaving her mother and siblings with nothing. Jungeun had information on where that individual was. After hearing that, Sooyoung’s typically lax and teasing demeanor quickly vanished. That’s when Jungeun knew Ha Sooyoung would be in for the breakout, willing to go back into her old world to save those closest to her; a motive Jungeun definitely related to.  
Now, when Sooyoung wasn’t pushing her buttons, she was there assisting in preparations for the escape. Jungeun even picked up a few tricks from the older inmate, making it easier to hide such things as a screwdriver. Speaking of screwdrivers…

“So, about that what Haseul took...” Jungeun spoke in a hushed voice.

“I planned to drop it in your cell later, don’t worry.” Sooyoung said, glancing around to check there wasn’t anyone within hearing range, “Haseul and I dug the toilet out of the wall already. Hyunjin said she’d be by to help you with your toilet later too,” Sooyoung finished her “report” before turning back to the tomato plant and moving some soil around with her shovel.

Jungeun nodded in understanding, “We’ll have to figure out what to do for Hyunjin’s cell later,” she said before peering down to the plant in front of her and pretending to do work as a guard started their way, “Where is she, by the way? She’s supposed to be here.”

“It’s visiting day today, remember?”

“Ah, I forgot it was today.”

In the few months Jungeun had known Hyunjin, she had never once missed a visiting day. 

Visiting day meant Hyunjin could see her fiancé, who also never once missed coming to see the inmate on those few days. Jungeun never really asked for many details on Hyunjin’s significant other. She did know that it was a woman named Heejin and that was about it.

Hyunjin was actually not someone Jungeun did research on as an important name, but Jungeun had actually seen what happened on the news one night over a year ago. Supposedly a man at a bar downtown thought it smart to start grabbing onto Hyunjin’s fiancé without permission. So, naturally, Hyunjin stepped in with her professional athlete like body build to push the drunkard away. A fight ensued and both tussled out into the back alley where the man took out a gun, which Hyunjin somehow shot and killed him with. Right after, she was arrested and charged with murder; she has been serving for a little over a year. 

Jungeun had a bad feeling about Hyunjin’s case mostly because Hyunjin never seemed like the murderous type in general. Sure, she was built like a tank, but she wasn’t naturally aggressive unless provoked; unlike many other inmates in here. She appeared as an ice-cold beauty in her features, with her dark hair, luminous brown eyes and a gaze that could make anyone shiver. Though, she was the opposite when she laughed or smiled, which was rarely around the group but always when she was with Heejin for visiting days. 

It was obvious that her fiance was the light of her life, her other half; and she would do anything to run away with her. Which explained how when she accidentally walked in on Sooyoung and Jungeun working on digging a hole under a certain room and demanded to be a part of it or she would rat them out. 

Jungeun didn’t want to take the risk honestly, but Hyunjin’s strength and athleticism proved useful during some tasks later on. 

Hyunjin had later mentioned that she was still attempting to appeal her case, claiming that she had stripped the gun from the man’s hands and during the struggle, the gun had misfired into his leg. But she never pulled the trigger herself. Understandably shaken, she had left the gun on a nearby dumpster when she went to call the police. Another shot had rung out. She turned back around to find a new bullet wound in the man; but this time in his head. It hadn’t been her, but with her fingerprints all over the gun and nobody else around, all eyes were on her. The very police she called in would eventually put her behind bars. 

To others, Hyunjin’s account of the incident sounded outrageous, but with what happened to Jiwoo and her being framed for murder, Jungeun actually had reason to believe Hyunjin might have also been set up. By whom or as to why she had no clue, but maybe it was connected to Jiwoo’s case. 

Regardless, Hyunjin was now part of her plan to breakout and Jungeun now had to account for her.

“Psst!” Sooyoung nudged her in a “subtle” attempt to get her attention, “What exactly was the plan for the next couple days?”

Jungeun sighed, annoyed with the fact that she was going to have to repeat the plans she knew she had told the woman once before, “Tonight after roll call and lights out, you and Haseul are going to go through the hole you created and meet me in the maintenance shaft located directly behind it.”

“Should I use a pillow decoy? On second thought, I don’t think it would be pretty enough to pass as me,” she said with a smirk.

The older inmate earned another stink-eye glare for her remark.

“I don’t care what you use just make it work,” Jungeun rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm her now growing headache, “From there we need to check the guard rotations nearby and I should be able to guide us over to the loading bay where they’ll be transferring Jiwoo from.”

“What’s our countdown?”

“46 days currently. We’re close to being ready now though,” Jungeun side-eyed the building where the “high-security” prisoners were, which included Jiwoo, “ just a bit more and we should be all set.”

“Good,” Sooyoung hummed, “connections needed on my end should all be accounted for too.”

“The jet?”

“It’ll be ready for us by the time we arrive.”

Sooyoung’s brows furrow for a moment before she spoke once again, “Hyunjin didn’t tell her fiancee about the escape so the only way I can get here there is well… kidnapping. But, hey, she’ll be fine once the mask is off and she sees Hyunjin, right?”

Jungeun shrugged. In all honesty, as long has Heejin got there unscathed it would be fine and Hyunjin would be set to leave.

“Wonderful, I’ll send the message along and make sure she’s there,” Sooyoung clapped her hands as if to end their little “huddle” on updates.

Jungeun turned back to the tomato plant she had been weeding for the past 30 minutes to digest the information Sooyoung provided her. 

Sooyoung, with all her money and connections, was in charge of getting them an escape van that they’ll swap into from the transferring one with Jiwoo. From there, they will arrive at the airport to the Ha family’s private jet and leave the country before anyone notices what actually happened during the “transfer”. It wasn’t a picture-perfect plan, mainly because Jungeun was just betting on everything going well. There wasn’t a Plan B, but she was confident enough that they wouldn’t need one. 

46 more days and they’ll be free. 

~

The two inmates haphazardly continued their gardening duties until told to go in to clean up before dinner, giving a simple nod in parting to each other before splitting towards their respective cells. Both knew Jungeun wasn’t going to dinner; she needed to find Hyunjin and get to work on her cell’s toilet.

Fortunately, by the time Jungeun arrived at her cell, the sturdy individual she was going to seek out awaited her, leaning on the wall next to the cell door.

“Heard I was requested,” Hyunjin pushed herself off the wall, “Your roommate just left so we should be clear...” she trailed off, nodding down at her pocket where she held the screwdriver up just high enough for Jungeun to see the plastic top of the tool.

Most other inmates were currently leaving to go to dinner, so the shuffling of the crowd made it easy for both women to slip into the cell and begin work.

“I’ll watch the door for patrols. Start trying to get those screws out,” Jungeun instructed as Hyunjin knelt down in front of the toilet located on the far side of the cell.

Hyunjin didn’t verbally respond to her instructions but quickly began working with the tightly bolted screws that held the toilet against its back piping.

The first few minutes of work was spent in complete silence beside the creaking of the screws being loosened from metal. Hyunjin moved worked pretty quick too, there hadn’t even been a patrol passing by yet.

After the last screw, Hyunjin attempted to pull the stubborn toilet from the wall, only to be caught with a slight resistance before she successfully managed to break it free from the wall with a grunt. Unfortunately, Hyunjin seemed to underestimate her own strength and had ripped the toilet so hard it flung from her hands and collided with the wall across from where it had stood. The loud ring of aluminum hitting concrete rang throughout the cell that could have clearly been heard by any passerby. 

Jungeun winced at the loud clang but didn’t stray her watch out the window. So far, no one outside of the cell seemed to notice what had happened. Perhaps the concrete walls that surrounded them muted it all, which would have been the best-case scenario- if a patrol wasn’t already making their way down the cell line.

“Hyunjin, put the toilet back now!” Jungeun scrambled away from the door and over to the metal object now laying on its side on the floor.

“What?!” Hyunjin spun around, a mix of confusion and fear obvious on her face.

“Patrol!” Jungeun hissed over her shoulder before hoisting the toilet up and dragging it back to the wall.

Hyunjin shoved the screwdriver in the hole left behind the toilet right before Jungeun jammed it back in place, dusting it off in an attempt to make it appear as though it hadn’t just been ripped out and thrown at a concrete wall. 

“Hold my hair,” Jungeun directed, kneeling down in front of the bowl and waiting for Hyunjin to grasp the hair she pulled out of her ponytail and let loose in a singular swift motion. 

There was a slight hesitation before the other inmate seemed to process what Jungeun was planning but she gently took the collected hair right as there was a fist pounding on the cell door.  
“Inmates! What the hell are you doing?” the door to the cell was yanked open revealing two guards, “There was some loud bang and then-” the guard stopped, curiously glancing at the inmates in front of the toilet, “the hell is wrong with her?” he motioned at Jungeun who was knelt down, hunched over the toilet bowl as though she had just gotten sick.

“She’s sick. Can’t she get some damn space?!”

“Oh.” the guards glanced between each other for a moment, seemingly unsure what to take of the situation, “right, well, make sure she cleans up afterward…”

“Yep,” Hyunjin gave a half-ass thumbs up to the officers.

“Did you inmates hear that loud noise too or-”

Before the officer could finish, Jungeun suddenly began exaggeratedly hacking with her face still in the toilet bowl, causing both officers to repulse and take a step back.

“Do you guys mind?” Hyunjin asked harshly, beginning to pat her friend on the back to “soothe” her.

“Gross! Take her to the clinic after dinner, inmate.”

“Will do!” Hyunjin responded before the guards stepped out and the door slammed shut.

Jungeun took her head out of that unpleasant smelling toilet bowl and slumped her shoulders back against the wall next to it, Hyunjin sitting down on the wall across from her with a sigh.

“That was closer than I would have liked,” Jungeun released a sigh of her own, wiping a bit of sweat that had begun to form on her stilled stitched brow. 

“Surprised it worked, but not complaining,” Hyunjin said with an airy chuckle, as though they were simply two teens running from the cops after egging a house or something similar. Free and having fun while doing something they definitely shouldn’t be. 

Except both knew they were in for way worse than being scolded by their parents if they got caught doing what they were doing.

“I’ll finish chipping out some of the wall so you can fit through and then I’ll head out before next count,” Hyunjin said before pushing off the ground and back on her feet. 

Jungeun forced her own body up, fighting against the sudden exhaustion that washed over her. They still had work to do, and tonight would mark a big step forward in their progress.

~

The rest of the evening seemed to pass by in slow motion. Each passing second ticking louder and louder from the bolted down clock hung above the cell door as if trying purposely to mess with Jungeun’s growing anxiousness. That damn clock knew she was counting down to lights out and it was teasing her in the form of amplified ticking. Maybe this is how they make you go insane; give you a loud ass clock that you can stare at all day, waiting for each passing minute until you’re released. Really it was just way too late and Jungeun could feel her body falling asleep.

Hyejoo must have had an extremely long day herself because she collapsed in her bunk immediately after the final count, her soft snores already echoing along with the clock’s ticking. Hyejoo didn’t seem to notice anything off in the cell beyond a new chip in their wall, though she seemed mostly unbothered and probably concluded it was Sooyoung’s doing. Understandable.

With the prison lights finally flickering off the cell was left almost completely pitch black. The only source of light illuminating the room; a sliver of moonlight coming from the tiny and barred window, which was also their only glance of freedom within the cell walls. 

Jungeun counted down a whole 15 minutes before trying to silently scale the wobbly bunk bed’s frame. She landed on her bare feet with practiced ease, squinting out of one eye in hopes that she hadn’t woken her cellmate in the process. Hyejoo’s arm hung off the bed in a ragdoll fashion, which Jungeun assumed meant she was dead to the world. 

It didn’t really matter. She didn’t really have time to assess Hyejoo’s sleeping patterns closer. She had to meet with Haseul and Sooyoung in the maintenance shafts to determine where to make the next push towards the loading bay.

Kneeling down next to the aluminum cylinder, Jungeun took one more glance back towards Hyejoo before gripping onto the bowl and forcing it off the wall with a single pop.

The toilet only had to pull it back from the wall and luckily there were a fairly decent amount of inmates still awake and being rowdy somewhere down the hall; she used the noise from that to slip away. 

It was crammed in the shaft. The pungent smell of rusted metal mixed with- well, shit- overpowered her nostrils to a point she wanted to gag at the intensity. Though she had anticipated this already, actually shuffling her body through the dark, suffocating space was less pleasant than she would have liked. Even less pleasant was the reminder that she would have to make the same trip back to her cell. 

Luckily she only really had a fear of heights... And whatever just brushed her leg a second ago.

She could see a faint blue light coming from the end of the narrow tunnel she trudged half squat/bent over through. 

Only a few more steps until she was free-

“Boo,” A voice echoed from the dimly lit exit, causing Jungeun to jump back and up, her head colliding loudly with a metal pipe above her. The sound of bone against metal vibrated down the rest of the metal pipes as Jungeun hissed in pain.

“What the hell?!” Jungeun spoke through gritted teeth, her body set off in a slight panic from the pain and forcing her legs to propel through the small crease where the voice had just come from. Her momentum after forcing her way out of the tunnel caused her to tumble into a figure shorter than her, both of them toppling over on the metal-grated floor of the shaft.

The individual under her wheezed, the air completely knocked out of them from Jungeun’s shoulder-first collision with their gut.

“Ever try football?” another nearby figure snickered; Sooyoung’s recognizable untimed jokes too familiar to mistake.

That meant the person she had accidentally tackled was-

“I didn’t actually mean to scare you,” Haseul huffed out from under Jungeun’s larger frame, trying to catch her breath as she tried shoving the younger girl off of her. 

Slowly getting to her feet, Jungeun tried to soothe her still pulsating back with one hand and helped Haseul up with the other. Her back was definitely going to bruise but she had more important matters to focus on than her own health- if the now dry stitches still in her brow didn’t already indicate that.

“It’s fine,” Jungeun waved off Haseul’s worried expression, “We need to make this initial check quick,” motioning towards the edge of the maintenance shaft and down towards what appeared to be a bunch of generators. 

The area overall was dark besides the weak emergency lighting and from the surrounding machinery. The humming of old electrical equipment not overpowering their voices but still loud enough to be headache-inducing. 

According to the map, Jungeun had practically burned into her memory, generators were located on the northeast side of the shafts. She needed to make it south towards where the loading docks were… or at least where she had anticipated them to be. Now, which way was the right direction from here?

“The side where we ended up was just boilers and hot as hell,” Sooyoung said while pointing her thumb back beside her.

Jungeun’s ears perked at her words. Boilers: southeast. Southwest: loading docks and transfers.

“Then that’s where we’re headed,” Jungeun said despite Sooyoung’s clear displeasure in going back through the area. Jungeun didn’t care- this needed to be quick anyways. She wanted to hurry back to her bed so she could be well-rested for her appointment in the morning.

~

Despite Jungeun’s back aching the entire venture through the cramped shafts, the trio did manage to make progress. The shafts went right behind a ventilation grate in the loading bay. The only issue was that it was high above the ground, which meant they either had to just go for it and hope they don’t break a leg or get something down there beforehand to break their fall. 

The laundry room wasn’t too far from the loading bay. Maybe they could find a way to move a laundry cart over and fill it with something for an easy landing. Sheets and pillows were a possibility. She could figure out the logistics of it all later. She was so exhausted that by the time she slid the toilet back into place she could actually feel her eyes trying to force themselves to close. She barely made it under her covers before she fell asleep.

She dreamt she was walking on an empty beach with Jiwoo, Sooyoung and the other members of her “posse”. They were all freely smiling, bumping shoulders and making jokes as they paced along the shore. Gentle waves brushing near their feet as the ocean breeze whipped their hair. 

Suddenly all Jungeun could hear was a voice calling her name, which stopped her dead in her tracks- her legs like glue on the ground. She had stopped but everyone kept walking as if they didn’t notice her being separated from them. Jungeun thought to call out to the others but the voice flooded her mind again.

“Jungeun.” 

The ghostly voice seemed to run down her entire spine in a chilling yet calming sensation. She immediately felt safe, wanting nothing more than to chase after this voice before it’s warmth left her.

She tried to turn her head in the direction that voice trailed from but before she could focus on whoever was calling to her she was yanked out of her dream by a pound on her cell door.

“Inmate Kim, clinic! Get a move on!” ordered an officer from behind the door.

Hyejoo was once again sound asleep despite the rough wake up, Jungeun noticed as she climbed down their rigidity bunk. Her head was pounding the minute she sat up, most likely due to her lack of sleep. 

After brushing her teeth quickly, she found herself checking her appearance in the mirror. She adjusted some small pieces of loose hair, patted down her shirt to not look so wrinkly. She wished she could have put on at least light makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes, but the whole “being in prison” thing meant she didn’t have any. 

Jungeun huffed in frustration after fighting with a piece of uncooperative hair. It didn’t even matter what she looked like- Jinsol had already seen her in a worse condition. Wait, why did she care what Jinsol thought anyways? She was just going to the clinic to get her stitches out. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. This wasn’t the time to get distracted by that damn glisten in the young doctor’s eyes.

She forced herself out the door before she could keep fussing about with her appearance. Though she did peer into every reflection of herself she saw along the way to check she looked acceptable.

There wasn’t an officer escorting her this trip to the clinic this time, which definitely didn’t bother her; the opposite in fact. Yet, considering the typical rules of having to be cuffed and escorted to certain places in the prison, she was surprised. Jinsol probably had her “chat” with the warden: who knew she had that kind of power over the man in charge?

~

The same nurse from the previous visits sat at the front desk, only looking up from her phone to side-eye Jungeun before smiling knowingly and nodding towards the examination room. 

Jungeun would have stayed to question the nurse’s look, but the increasing pounding in her chest that had slowly been growing louder the closer she got to the clinic, reminded her who was probably waiting for her in the examination room. Was she… feeling nervous? She felt more nervous now than she had climbing behind the toilets. 

Speaking of, her back still ached to a point where even climbing out of bed and bending certain ways made her muscles strain in pain. Hopefully, Jinsol wouldn’t notice.

Jinsol. 

Heat rushed to her face again but Jungeun reached out and slowly began opening the door to the examination room before she could allow herself to dwell on whatever the reason for it was.

And just like that, she was face to face with the only person that always mystified her every time their eyes met. That took her breath away when she simply stood up from her chair and her blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight from the window in the room danced across her shoulders. How did someone appear so angelic is such a hell-ridden place?

“Jungeun, you’re here!” there was excitement in the lift of the doctor’s words; the smile spread across her face only widening the closer she got to the inmate, “sit, sit. I just finished getting everything ready,” she had managed to cross the room and shut the door Jungeun completely forgot she left open behind her in what felt like a mere second.

As if on autopilot Jungeun’s legs guided her to the same examination table she started out on, except she wasn’t openly bleeding this time. She couldn’t ignore the strange contradiction she felt within her own body right then. She felt a mixture of needing to be on high-alert and staying on her toes but also a fluttering of calm and peace flowed down her chest in an attempt to calm her beating heart. She felt like she could combust if she were being honest and it terrified and excited her all the same. 

It wasn’t until Jinsol had sat back down on her stool that Jungeun realized she had yet to even greet the woman.

“H-how are you, Doctor?” she winced at herself for the awkward stutter. 

Jinsol didn’t skip a beat, “Good! Been looking forward to seeing you.”

“Oh?” Jungeun raised a brow, curious if Jinsol meant it in the way her heart hoped she did.

“To- to get those stitches out finally!” the doctor fumbled over her words, trying to laugh off what she had just said before, “the wound has healed nicely!” 

“I see…” Jungeun responded, still focused on the pink hue left on Jinsol’s face even as the doctor tried to avoid direct eye contact and instead focused on her stitched brow.

“Yeah, so- let’s uh- get those suckers out!” Jinsol sounded like a summer camp counselor announcing the next “fun” activity to her little campers.

Jungeun couldn’t resist the urge to smile when the doctor turned her back to start moving her tools and stumble over to grab a pair of disposable gloves. Jinsol’s clumsiness around her strangely put her nerves at ease. They were both full-grown women acting like two bashful high-school kids on their first date together- not that this was a date. They were in goddamn prison for starters. 

But still, it felt like she was free to do as she pleased around this woman- be open. She could let her in. 

Did she want to let this woman in? 

She hadn’t tried to open herself to anyone since her parents stopped responding to her calls a few years ago. She didn’t question why they stopped. Why they didn’t call back- or even text her. She only tried reconnecting with them back then because she heard from a family friend that her mother had gotten sick and was in the hospital. She had to hear about it from a third-party that her own mother had gotten ill. It bothered her, sure, but she wasn’t cruel; she didn’t hate her parents, even if they didn’t exist the majority of her life. They put food on the table and a roof over her head; what more could she ask for? 

Her mother healed after a week or so in the hospital. Jungeun even stopped into the hospital after a long day in the office to see them during the stay. They exchanged pleasantries, fake smiles, awkward laughs, questions about life that neither party truly cared about the answers to. It was more like a formal gathering amongst acquaintances than a child reuniting with her parents. 

What haunted Jungeun most about the visit was their eyes; hollow like her parents wished she wasn’t something they had to deal with, something they wished didn’t exist. 

She left with a simple goodbye and promise to contact them again, but deep down she knew they wouldn’t follow up on her attempt to rekindle their relationship. It hurt more than she had imagined it would. She felt empty on the walk to the train station that night, the cold rain felt warm in comparison to how her own body felt. 

They didn’t care about her. Only Jiwoo and her family cared for her. They were the only ones she would let in and she was content with that. Or so she thought...

She thought she was content with that but even now, as Jinsol propped her up and began carefully taking out her stitches, she was reminded of feeling she couldn’t quite describe in her chest. The one that dared her to just reach out and cup the blonde woman’s, just to see if the other woman would respond with feelings of her own.

Obviously, she resisted that urge; that wasn’t appropriate and she couldn’t just assume anything about this woman. She hardly knew her beyond what knowledge she picked up during their few earlier meetings. 

Yet, the urge to see if Jinsol felt even just a little bit like how she felt remained. Even as she sat quietly in her chair, watching Jinsol focused on her work, delicate and precise as she was before. 

Jungeun continued to observe the doctor as she neared the end of the procedure. If Jinsol had noticed her blatant staring, she made no indication, only ever stopping what she was doing to apologize after Jungeun winced from dry stitching being pulled.

“And- done!” Jinsol exclaimed, pushing away the equipment and pulling off her gloves, “the scarring will probably be minimal but it should disappear after a year or so.” 

The doctor got up for her stool to throw away her gloves and wash her hands and suddenly Jungeun felt a rushing sense of panic. Their time together was already going to be over and she barely even said anything beyond awkward greetings. 

She jerked herself up, forgetting completely about her back as it tightened up in pain, forcing her to hunch over and let out a yelp in pain.

Jinsol was by her side in an insist, “What’s wrong?!” she asked, clear concern in her voice as she motioned for Jungeun to sit back down. 

“Ah, it’s nothing. My back is just a little sore,” Jungeun didn’t want to bother her more- really, she didn’t. 

The face Jinsol made back at her was clear that she knew Jungeun wasn’t giving her the whole truth.

“Take off your shirt. Let me take a look at it while you’re here.”

Ah, Yes. Jinsol just wanted to check because she was a physician and her patients' health came first. Yes, completely. And Jungeun wasn’t slightly heating up as she turned around and removed her long-sleeved t-shirt either. Yup!

Jungeun stayed turned away from the doctor, who had yet to say or do anything since she removed her shirt and was left with her bra.

“Your tattoos… I- Wow…they’re beautiful.”

Her tattoos? Oh, right. She had her tattoos that expanded from both arms and down her entire back. Jinsol wouldn’t have seen any of her tattoos before, being that they were always covered by her long-sleeve shirt.

Before she could respond, warm fingertips pressed softly against her back, just slightly above her shoulder blade. Jungeun stayed quiet as she honed in on the feeling as Jinsol began slowly tracing down the design of one of her tattoos. The sensation was a mixture of relaxing and also intimate, way more than she would have liked to admit. 

Jinsol continued tracing down one of her tattoos until her spine and Jungeun tried to focus on her breath instead of the tinglingly she felt jolt up her back. After a moment, Jinsol began retracing back up the same lines and towards her shoulder. It was then that she must have snapped out of whatever trance she had been in the moment before.

“Oh, um, you have really nice shoulders,” the compliment was out of the blue, but Jungeun was okay with the distraction from the woman’s hand still placed on her back.

“Yeah, thanks. I used to be a swimmer.”

“Wow, that’s really cool!” Jinsol’s words came out also panicked as she replied almost before Jungeun even finished her own reply.

Jungeun hummed in response, unsure what to make of the situation. Jinsol’s hand seemed to falter for a moment before pressing more firmly a second later, though this time she appeared to actually be assessing Jungeun’s back for strains.

“What do they mean?” Jinsol asked in almost a whisper.

“What do what mean?”

“Your tattoos. Do they all have a meaning?”

Well, they do, but not meanings she could openly tell the doctor. They were a mixture of instinct maps and codes to help her remember important details for the escape. Names, numbers, line markings drawn together to resemble a map only she could decipher. The entire process took months for her to get done, but it had paid off thus far.

“Not really,” she felt bad having to lie to the blonde woman, but she truly couldn’t say anything beyond that for reasoning, mostly because she hadn’t thought of another reason. 

Jinsol didn’t respond, instead continuing her firm pressing down Jungeun’s back.

“Does it hurt here?” The doctor’s breath was dangerously close to her right ear, closer than she expected.

It was then Jungeun realized just how close they were, Jinsol almost pushing right up against her back. She could feel the heat from the other woman’s body radiating against her back.

“No…” Jungeun shook her head, glancing over her shoulder only to be met with Jinsol’s piercing gaze. As their eyes stayed locked that unfamiliar feeling in her chest shoved it’s way forward once more, urging her to do or say anything.

“Can I say something?” The question came out before she even had a chance to resist.

Jinsol’s brow furrowed curiously for a moment before she nodded, choosing then to stop her moments on Jungeun’s back.

“It’s just,” she was really setting herself up for failure, wasn’t she? “You make me feel things I’ve never felt before and I don’t really know why…” she forced her eyes closed, way too embarrassed by the fact she actually said that out loud. 

“Jungeun,” Jinsol spoke in a whisper, “do you believe in fate?” 

Jungeun’s eyes shot back open.

Fate? 

Jinsol’s inquiry confused her. What did fate have to do with this? Was this a trick question? 

She tried to find answers in Jinsol’s eyes, only to notice them flicker to her lips for a moment before she replied

“I don’t know…” Jungeun answered slowly, too distracted by Jinsol’s eyes and with the hand that now rested against her cheek instead of her back.

“I think I do,” Jinsol breathed before closing what little distance was left between them and meeting Jungeun’s lips.

Whatever feeling was inside Jungeun’s chest seemed to explode when she felt the woman’s lips against her own. The kiss was soft, careful even; both women trying to sort out whatever was going on. Jinsol’s lips were slightly chapped. Yet, were still probably the softest sensation Jungeun had felt in months. The whole moment felt...right.

Jungeun turned around fully so she could better position herself to kiss back, tugging on the hooks of Jinsol’s jeans, wanting nothing more than for her to be flush against her. Even the cotton of Jinsol’s shirt against her bare stomach sent a rush down her body.

Jinsol let out a soft moan at the motion, deepening the kiss whilst basically falling into Jungeun’s lap in the chair. Her tongue poked at Jungeun’s mouth before being allowed in and grazing up against the back of her top teeth. Both women became consumed in the other, ignoring everything around them.

It wasn’t until Jinsol pushed her back hard against the chair that Jungeun awoke from whatever trace she had fallen in to. What the hell was she thinking?! She couldn’t do this with Jinsol. She shouldn’t be doing this regardless but Jinsol could actually get in huge trouble if they got caught. 

In a sudden panic, she pushed Jinsol back by her shoulders, standing up and bending down to grab her shirt. 

“I’m so sorry,” She was rushing to put her shirt back on while trying to bow her head in apology, “That was wrong of me. I don’t want either of us to get in trouble.”

Jungeun wasn’t about to let Jinsol get in trouble for her mistake. She shouldn’t have allowed herself the distraction even if every moment with the blonde doctor felt like something she read in books as a child. Only, this wasn’t a fictional tale where there were happy ever afters. She was no prince finding their princess. She was a criminal escaping prison and anyone that hung on to her were possible casualties she had to be ready to lose if it came down to it. She couldn’t do that to Jinsol. 

Jinsol watched her with wide eyes, almost like she were frozen in place, though she said nothing.

Jungeun bowed her head again before exiting the run in a hurry, not looking back until she reached her cell down and closed it behind her.

It was then that she felt the lingering of the shared kiss on her lips. The first kiss that actually felt like it had something behind it. What the hell was going on?

That night she had the exact same dream as the night before, except when the voice called out to her this time she didn’t wake up before being able to focus on the individual before her. 

Jinsol, in a white spring dress gently blowing along with her golden hair in the ocean breeze. She stood out in the water up to her ankles, extending her arms out to beckon Jungeun to fill them with a smile she could only describe as angelic. 

Jungeun’s feet moved on their own as she ran into the water, meeting the other woman’s body with her own, grasping onto her back for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so :))))))
> 
> LOONA IS COMING BACK!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Thanks!
> 
> ayyyyy bother me about lipsoul on twitter  
@daddykimlip


End file.
